


we replenish the earth (and to dust we return)

by passeridae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Chases, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: The deal had been this: if Jack had won, his freedom and livelihood returned. If Gabriel won, Jack’s blood to do with as he willed. Jack had made the deal, convinced that he would win. Two hours without being caught? A piece of cake.





	we replenish the earth (and to dust we return)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote myself into a bit of a corner with this one -- didn't see a way to reconcile their relationship in under 1000 words. Still, as a teaser it isn't bad.

The deal had been this: if Jack had won, his freedom and livelihood returned. If Gabriel won, Jack’s blood to do with as he willed. Jack had made the deal, convinced that he would win. Two hours without being caught? A piece of cake. 

“You know,” Jack laughs, bitterly, “I didn't think you had it in you.”

Gabriel growls, breathing ragged, hand pressing Jack’s wrists harder into the packed dirt. “Clearly you miscalculated when you proposed your little game,” he hisses, displeasure visible in the glow of his eyes, the twist of his lips, before his face smooths over into a vastly more terrifying placid mask. “Better for me, I suppose,” he smiles, revealing the tips of fangs. There is nothing even approximating kindness in that smile. A smile designed to strike fear into his opponents, nothing less, but Jack refuses to be cowed by it. 

He’s breathing hard too, heart beating double time, a combination of adrenaline and exhaustion coiling in his muscles and making them shake. He had been so close to getting out. Less than ten minutes and he would have been home free. He tries not to let the pain and frustration get to him, not when he still has his tormentor to fight against. “Well, go on then,” he goads, “get on with it.” He bares his neck, stares defiantly into the bloody eyes above him. His muscles tense as Gabriel does nothing but stare down at him, inquisitive. Like a cat that has finally caught a particularly flighty bird. “Well?” he says, “Have you changed your mind?” He tries to hide the tremor that wants to escape in his voice. The sharpening of Gabriel’s gaze tells him that he’s failed. 

Gabriel makes a short, considering noise, face still unreadable, leans in close to one of the scratches that run across Jack’s arm. Some sort of thorny bush, grabbing at him as he bolted past. He’d barely even felt it because of the adrenaline. Slowly, gently, Gabriel laps at the blood crusting on the surface of the cut. His eyes briefly flutter closed, a pleased hum vibrating through him, before he tilts his head, makes eye contact with Jack once again, and runs the tip of one fang down his tricep. It’s sharp, unsurprisingly, and catches at regular intervals down the skin, bringing beads of blood to the surface. Gabriel laps at these, too, feline and fastidious. 

Jack hisses in displeasure at how this is going, far more prepared for violence than whatever it is that is happening now. After a short time, he notices that the skin around the fresh cut is feeling far too warm to be natural. “What are you doing to me?” he demands, muscles tensing even tighter despite his fatigue. A fresh wave of adrenaline sharpens his mind, and he begins to try and plan escape strategies even as he keeps his gaze fixed on Gabriel. Mistrustful. Fearful. Painfully aware of how Gabriel is able to hold his arms down with one hand, how his seat on Jack’s hips is a difficult one to shake. How little power he has in this situation.

A more amused smile quirks its way across Gabriel’s mouth. “My saliva has compounds which act something like alcohol when in the blood stream,” he explains, drawing another line down Jack’s arm with a fang. Once he’s cleaned that cut as well he adds, “It lowers inhibitions, mostly, and also increases sensation. I’m very interested to see how you will react to it.”


End file.
